What are you?
by Lara Knight
Summary: "Can I bite you?" Beca whispered against Chloe's neck. -Maybe she's a biter, biters are always fun- Chloe thought. "oh…kinky, sure" Chloe replied. ONESHOT BECHLOE PLUS VAMPIRES PLUS VICIOUS KIND -You know that strange movie Brittany Snow is in- Can you even say Kinky in the summary? Idk if I cant someone let me know.


**My one shot version of Beca the vampire because lets face it Vampires are cool, if you didn't think that you wouldn't be reading this. it a mix of twilight and vicious kind... In my mind vampires can turn into bats at will so deal with it.**

* * *

Not again. There was a reason Beca didn't get close to people but that didn't stop her with Chloe and now she was in danger. Not for some unknown source, for her. Beca was dangerous. It was all about control, most of the she was in control that's why she made snotty and sarcastic comments.

Beca had batted out. She needed some space from being so close to Chloe all day and she always found stretching her wings relaxing.

She found herself sitting on the tree outside of Chloe's window, she was watching her, not in a creepy way, and well at least it wasn't creepy until Chloe started getting undressed.

Beca unbatted because her bat eyes were pretty small, it came with a gig. She grouched on the branch, hidden from view.

She sat down on her carpet and slide down her sweat plants to her knees. –oh god. She isn't. Chloe's too innocent to ever- then Chloe's hands ran over her boy short underwear.

Her small, nibble hands caressed her I-do-a lot-of-sit-ups stomach and smoothed their way down. Beca watched as Chloe's hand went right into it moving in and out at a surprisingly slow speed. Chloe still had mascara on so her eyes looked even darker than they already were. Her breathing became fast and shallow. She closed her eyes, breathing even more deeply. Beca swallowed hard, suppressing the moan that defiantly came from the back of her throat. As Chloe's fingers moved faster she sucked in a deep breath then two short breaths out. She licked her lips and panted breathlessly, Beca began to wonder if she knew she had an audience. Beca began to get a tooth ache, it always happened when she really wanted to bite someone but was resisting. A soft almost satisfied moan tumbled from Chloe's swollen lips, a small smile played on her lips. As she draw closer she lifted her head up with a deeper thrust than she had enticed. Chloe bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming, that was it for Beca, it was her tipping point and she didn't even know she had one. Her fangs came out without her wanting them to and her body went on auto pilot. She batted out and super-fast flew into Chloe's room through the open window. In the silent room Chloe noticed the disturbance and stopped, even though she really, really didn't want to she needed this.

There was a bat in her room, where there even Bats around here? She wasn't sure exactly what to do, she had never encounter a Bat before. It was a kinda pretty Bat Chloe decided starring at it.

She watched it as it morphed into a fully clothed Beca.

"Be-Beca?" She stuttered breathlessly.

Beca didn't answered she just walked towards Chloe who was not sitting on her bed.

"You're a Bat?" She asked confused.

"Don't be afraid" Beca said calmly.

"You're not a bat?" Chloe asked still confused and hot.

Beca slammed Chloe into the bed with her super strength kissed her, years of practice had made her the best kisser you could her imagine. Chloe moaned into Beca's consuming mouth. Beca straddled the taller woman's hips kissing her more passionately.

Chloe pulled away to meet a confused Beca who sat back on her legs.

"What are you?" Chloe had to know before the kissing got any hotter.

"What do you think I am?" Beca asked she always loved this game.

"A superhero? A bat? Superwoman?" Chloe questioned trying hard to keep her cool her though Beca's hands her very close to her danger zone.

"Keep guessing" Beca encouraged kissing Chloe's neck.

"Ummm…Genetically advanced super human?" Chloe asked breathless again.

"Can I bite you?" Beca whispered against Chloe's neck.

-Maybe she's a biter, biters are always fun- Chloe thought.

"oh…kinky, sure" Chloe replied.

And with that Beca's fangs appeared again. She sunk them deep into Chloe's neck, drinking her blood greedily as if she didn't drink it all at once someone would take it from her.

"Oh…." Chloe screamed out in pleasure and pain.

Beca pulled out before she could seriously hurt Chloe.

"You're….you're a va-vampire" Chloe stated in shock.

"Are you okay with that?" Beca asked slightly worried.

"Yeah….I think so" Chloe replied slowly.

"Shall we get back to where you were before?" Beca asked with a wink.

Beca kissed her way down Chloe's beautiful body. Then stopped at her inner thighs which was driving Chloe mad. She bit down and drank where she kissed, Chloe felt on a high and light headed moaning at how strangle good it felt. Then Beca pulled out again teasing her. Her fangs drew in and she looked at the few trickles of blood that where left on the bite mark and licked them, looking up at Chloe as she did. Chloe watched as her dark blue eyes turned black at the taste of blood then change back again.

"Wow….." She breathed, Beca was even more amazing than she thought.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
